Q and A for The Transformers!
by Archer of the Eclipse
Summary: Like the title says, you ask, We answer. Rated for swearing and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey there! I'm Lunar.

Archer: 'N Ah'm Archer.

Me: We are here to answer your questions for the bots and Eclipse! All ya gotta do is click review and the Bots will answer!

Archer: Please, she's drivin' meh _crazy_!

Me: as soon as we get 3+ questions, We will began the interviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey guys! I have some questions to answer.

Archer: This one's fr'm Life-luvr123

**Optimus: Why the heck does it seem like you get beat up the most? Seriously, in Transformers Prime, in your movies... what the heck?! **

Me: Good question...PRIME!

OP: Yes?

Me: Here is a question for you.

OP: Hm. Maybe it is because I am the leader and always fight Megatron.

Archer: Nice, next 's fr'm SunstreckersSquishy 2.0

**Will the autobots win the war? **

Me: *blink*

Archer: um...ya may wanna ask Primus. Ah have no clue. *rubs back of his neck*

OP: We might. We do out number the Decepticons if you think about it...

Archer: Ah think tha's all fer now.

Me: Post your questions and we'll answer then next time! Ba-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hey, hey, hey! I'm back!

Archer: She's way to excited...

Me: Shut it. Strait to the questions!

From Guest:

**hey bots its me u dont know me which is good anyway **  
**1 besides prime and bee who has a much bigger fans?**  
**2 if u guys came into the real world, would u run from us fan girls or tried to hide ps either way well find u?**  
**3 would u ever consider turning humans into cybertronians if they ask for it?**  
**4 r there any decepticons who regret being cons but cant go back cuz thats all they know? **

Archer: Tha's a tough one...

Me: Yea...I think It would be Jazz? A lot of people hated it when he...You know.

Archer: *whimper*

Me: BOTS!

Bots: WHAT!

Me: ANSWER THIS QUESTION!

Prime: ...Half of us would run and hide. But Bee might love it.

Bee: *whirr* _that's right, I'm awesome._

Me: *rolls eyes*

Ratchet: As for numero 3 I say no. Unless its an emergency.

Fans: Awww... T_T

Archer: Hatch... Ya jus' broke millions o' hearts.

Ratchet: *shrug*

Drift: Well...I defected so I believe others can too.

Me: Next is AsianAnimeGamer:

**Optimus, why do you like to kill decepticons by slicing through their head? There is plenty of evidence to suggest this, so no avoiding this. **  
**Hound, please tell me how you can be so badass and take ballerina classes at the same time.**  
**Bumblebee, what is your favorite Earth song?**

All: *looks at Prime*

Prime: *Nervous cough* It is one of the quickest was to kill, and saves them some pain.

Hound: ... *no comment*

Archer: *laughing* Prob'ly 'cause one con said 'e had sloppy movmen'ts!

Hound: SHUT IT!

Bee: *plays 'Sweet Little Bumblebee*

Me: Now from  .1 

**Where is Sam? **

Sam: avoiding the bots.

Me: *falcon punches his face* Next is: Dreadwing216 

**How did Drift become a triple changer? **

Drift: It was necessary for me to have 2 alt.'s incase I was discovered by humans

Me: That's all for now! Go one and ask something!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: HI!

Archer: Sup?

Me: Let us wasteth no timeth!

Archer: ...What?

Me: from Katnip:

**1: Optimus are you still mad at the humans for turning their back on the Autobots? **  
**2: Hey Hatchet how did you feel about being killed in the TF:AOE movie **

Prime: *optic twitch* Yes, but they had the right.

Archer: OP, calm down.

Ratchet: *twitch* not fun. I have a wrench saved for a certain some one...

Me: Next is: Angelicroses2013

**Bumblebee: Now that Ratchet is gone, rest his soul, are you still trying to have your voice box fixed or are you sticking to the radio? **

Bee: *whirr chirp* _I still like the radio better, and my voice is still shaky... _

From  .1 :

** Sam, why are you avoiding the bots?**  
**Ratchet, why do you throw wrenches? **

Sam: 1. I don't feel like getting arrested. 2. I want a normal life.

Me: *narrows eyes* _**Sam...**_

Sam: Eep! *runs*

Me: *chasing him* Archer! You're in charge!

Archer: Yea, she hates 'em.

Ratchet: How else would I get these glitches to listen...

Archer: Next is: Galem 

**Drift, do you know any more haikus? You make them sound so cool!**  
**Hound,...just how many weapons and ammo you got mech?! Seriously, you're like a walking arsenal!**  
**Yo, Crosshairs! How is it your bi-pedal mode gets a trench coat? That is so slaggin' cool mech! **  
**Bumblebee, where did you get the new faceplate? **  
**And Optimus, what was it like to ride the giant metal T-Rex? (His name's Grimlock right?) **

Drift: Yes , I know many. Like-

Archer: DRIFT! NA' NOW!

Hound: Around 300 rounds per gun.

Crosshairs: Well, we each have our own trademark. And it makes me look badass. who doesn't want to look badass?

Archer: Ah agree.

Bee: *beeps and whirs and stuff* _It changes every alt mode._

Prime: It was a um... new experience.

Crosshairs: Spike was a beast! I had WAY too much fun!

Archer: Th' question was na' fer ya, mech. Until th' author comes back, Ah guess tha's all.

Bee: *puppy eyes* _please ask a question._


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Sup?

Archer: Yo.

Me: Sorry I haven't been on, laziness is to blame. ANYWAYS! From: Guest

**Yo mechs it's me again so how it going? We'll let's get to the point BARRICADE U R BADASS MY MAIN MECH yes I now it's not a question but hey just wanted to shout that out ok now the real questions**

**Ratchet which version of u do u think is cooler bay or transformer prime**  
**Ironhide how much energon or high grade would it cost u to sing and dance smack that by akon **  
**Bee dude I mean no offense to u or any other reader but why do fans call u cute ? I just dont see it sorry dude but your still cool **  
**Jazz think u can get some of these other bots to like hip hop ps hi jazz**  
**Now OP PRIME HIMSELF the BOSS BOT ever consider singing and dancing YEAH BY usher bet u look cool **  
**We'll that's it for me I'm out **

Me: ...This person has made my day.

Archer: Why?

Me: They don't flame me! :D

Barricade: *coughs* Thank you. I try my best to be badass.

Ratchet: That's tough. I'm leaning towards Prime though.

Ironhide: ... An ocean full of High grade.

Me: *sneaks away*

Bee: _I have no ideeaa _

back in a bit. *walks out the door*

Jazz: *pokes his head in* Already done tha'! oh, hi. *leaves*

Archer: *comes back in* ...did Ah miss somethin'?

Bots: *blinking*

Prime: Uh... no. I have not.

now: Mina Iken

**Optimus: Yeah hi...um...Optimus?...why the hell are you so cool!? like seriously dude your awesome but why? How are so awesome? I mean in TF:AOE you rode that Tyrannosaurus like a boss!**

**Bee: why are you so adorable?**

**Crosshairs: you remind me of the game Assassins Creed have you heard of it? **

Prime: I thank you for the compliment. Sadly I do not know how I am 'so awesome'

Bee: _*shrug with little chirps and whirrs*_

Crosshairs: Yes! I love it. Can I go?

Bots: **NO!**

next: Galem

**Umm...Optimus? I was...kinda wondering...that is...if you don't mind...oh Primus*is very nervous* Will you be my father? *puppy eyes***

**Psst, hey Sideswipe! Can I join you and Sunny on your next prank? I got a sweet idea I've been dying to share with you two. *chuckles***

**Hi Drift! You know, I did not see your great sword. Do you still have it? **

** Crosshairs, can you teach me to shoot as well as you? I'd love to pull of those sweet moves. **

Archer: *waves* 'Ey, Galem! Nice ta see ya 'gain!

Prime: *blinks* um...sure?

Archer: RED DASH! GET YER AFT OUT 'ERE!

Sides: *slides in, crashing into boxes of teddy bears* Wtf... Oh, Yea! Is it for the Hatch?

Drift: *shows his badass great sword*

Crosshairs: Find a safe place and yea, I'll teach you.

Next: AsianAnimeGamer

**Hey! I'm back! **  
**Optimus, do transformers eat? If so, what?**  
**Ratchet, teach me how to slaughter my enemies with a Wrench!**  
**Hey, Dino/Mirage! You there? If so, what do you feel about not being in any of the movies? P.S- if you want to kill Michael Bay, I'll help you! **

Prime: Yes. Energon.

Ratchet: Of COURSE! You can help me chase down the Twins!

Mirage: Meh, I didn't really care much. I just hid out in Italy. And you need to get in the line to yell at him.

Next: TatteredAngel42 

**Hiya! This questions goes to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker (a.k.a the Terror Twins). Can I please be your adopted younger sister? You'd be the best big brothers ever! (And pranking the Hatchet would be so much fun *evil grin*) **

Both: YES!

Ratchet: GAMER! I NEED YOUR HELP!

last but not least:  .1 

**Autobots: do you enjoy protecting the yeagers?  
Hound: do you actually smoke that 'cigar'? **

Prime: Yes, actually. They are very interesting charges.

Hound: Yea, I always have one with me!

Me: *comes back* IRON-ASS!

Ironhide: Yea?

Me: *shows a pic*

Ironhide: SLAG! HOW DID YOU GET THAT MUCH HIGH GRADE?!

Me: I asked Chromia.

Ironhide: *sighs and walks away*

Me: That's for you, Guest! Please ask more Questions!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: AHHHHHH! I WAKE UP FROM 2 HOURS OF SLEEP AND I GO FROM 18 REVIEWS TO 22?! *laughs manically*

Archer: *shuffles away* Any ways, let's start!

From: janamaria. church. 1

**I forget, which one of u is the Japanese autobot? **  
**Optimus : would you ever think about using any left over man made cybertronians to maybe build up your platoon or maybe bring ratchet back? **  
**Brains : do you have ratchet's programming? **

Drift: *raises hand*

Prime: ...Sadly, no. What the humans had where merely drones. no room for a spark. That and the unstable makeup of the cybertronium.

Brains: you kidn' me? No, way. He's a medic, I'm an engineer under 'Jack! Well, actually I just do the delicate circuitry.

Wheeljack: *from lab* AND I GET BLAMED FOR IT!

Archer: Guys...look up.

Bots: *look up with optics twitching*

Starscream: *slumps from being tied upside-down* I came to talk to Archer.

Archer: SELF-PROCLAMED UNCLE STARSCREAM! *runs and hugs*

Bots excluding Eclipse members: *staring*

Barricade: While Archer prepares his pranking supplies, I will continue.

Next: Butter4evaz 

**So Sunny, Sides, is there a chance that you guys would be Yaoi? **

**And for Sam, Can i call you Samantha?**

**And i have a question for Barricade: Is there any chance that I can call you Uncle Oreo? Don't mind the Uncle part, I just put it there make it sound annoying.**

**If Starscream is there..: STARSCREAM, YOUR MEANT TO FLYYYY SERVOS UP, AND TOUCH THE SKY! CAN'T STOP CUZ YOUR SO HIGH, LET'S DO THIS, he's higher than that megafragger.. **  
**(P.S it's to the tune of Starships by Nicki Minaj)**

**And for OP: How much High Grade does it take for you to dress up in a Ballerina Costume and start twerking like Miley Cyrus?**

Twins: EW! NO, NO, NO! WE'RE BROTHERS!

Sam: N-

Bots: YES!

Barricade: Archer already does, so sure. Then again I really am his uncle...

Starscream: ...I like this human.

Prime: o-o Never. But Archer somehow convinced Megatron to do it...

Archer: *from his room* THA' was a great time!

next: AsianAnimeGamer 

**I've come to help you, Ratchet in the war against the twins! And it will involve two gallons of pink armor dye and Justin Bieber's 'Baby' playing over and over.**  
***evil smile evil aura***  
**And may or may not have two Green ballerina dresses with "I feel pretty" on them... **

Ratchet: ...You are now my favorite human.

Twins: *trembling*

last but not least: Miamigal890

**Jazz, WHYD YOU GOTTA GO OUT N DIE? WHY PRIMUS WHY? **

Jazz: *shrugs as he pops fro no-where* 'Cause Bay's an ass. *poofs away*

Bots: *staring at the empty space*

* * *

Barricade turned to the others, "Do NOT tell Archer about this, he's already stressed."

Prime raised an optic ridge but said nothing out-loud, :_you will tell me about it later, correct?_:

Barricade blinked, :_Maybe. Lil' J always was good at hiding things, even emotions.: _

_:I see_: The prime closed the link.

* * *

**yep! a little ending there. I think I'll add in a little clip at the end of every chap. tell me what you think! by the way, I also said you could ask the Eclipse questions too. The canon characters in the Eclipse are: **

**Wheeljack **

**Barricade **

**The Twins **

**Mirage **

**Im surprised no one has asked about Archers reactions to things. Anyways, please ask questions!**


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: JUSTIN BEIBER BASHING AND SWEARING!

Wow...my fingers hurt from typing XD

* * *

Me: *just stares at the screen*

Archer: *comes and looks over my shoulder* HOLY SHIT, MAN! 8 REVIEWS?!

Me: I KNOW! I LOVE THESE PEOPLE!

Archer: wow, Ah can't believe how popular this 's gotten.

Me: Don't glitch.

Archer: Ah don't glitch! Ah jus' get a bad headache.

Barricade: Whilst these two argue, lets get started.

From: AwesomeGuest 

** OMG awesome writer I bow to you *bows down in deep worship* this is brilliant (although not so much when i'm supposed to be sleeping so can't laugh out loud, it's killing me!:))**  
**onto questions**  
**OP me big bro why a piltop truck (is that right?) and why red and blue?**  
**Wrench throwing medic rachet, you do realise hitting them with wrenchs breaks the whole don't cuse harm to patients thing right?**  
**bee my little sripped genius why haven't you teamed up with terror 1 and 2 (yes you little twins *looks at sides and sunny)? it would be aesome and probably drive the older bots insane?**  
**infact sunny, sides have you ever tried driving abt insane?**  
**i'm out but first ! why not turn willing humans! :( big meanys! :( **

Me: *laughs like crazy* HOLY SHIT I HAVE A FAN!

Prime: *slides away looking at me* It's a Peterbilt-379. Red and blue where my colors on Cybertron. A little piece from home, you could say.

Ratchet: As long as I don't draw energon, it doesn't count.

Bee: _I have. It's just very rare I do. _

Me: They have holoforms.

next: AceFlyer

** Hay I got a question or three...1. Hound, buddy why if you have the ability to make holographic projections didn't you? 2. Bee, why a are you British and what is your least favorite song? 3. (For Wheeljack) where have you been? Also who is older, you or the Hatchet? And while I'm here...I LOVE YOU JAZZ! **

Hound: It was broken. I didn't have the tools to fix it.

Bee: _I sound British? o-o _*plays Justin Beiber*

Me: TURN THAT GENDER-BENT WOMAN OFF!

Bee: *turns it off before I hunt him down*

Wheeljack: I was on the ship with Sunny, Tripwire, and Lowtone. Ratchet's older.

Archer: *sees the next question and goes to the training room.*

Me: You just made Archer depressed. o-o

Jazz: *POOFS FROM FUCKIN' NO-WHERE!* LOVE YOU TO PERSON! *POOFS AWAY AGAIN, THE TROLL!*

Me: ...BARRICADE! WHY YOU NO TELL ME WHEN HE APPERED?!

Barricade: *gulps* now-now. I did nothing wrong.

from: AsianAnimeGamer  
**Pssst **

**Hey ratchet  
I heard the twins' new adoptive sister planning something  
So just in case, I set out booby traps outside of your lab  
Don't push the red button, don't step on the lighter blue squares, and don't touch the white rectangles. Other than that, that you should be safe from the booby traps.  
Twins- YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR FUCKING BACKS TONIGHT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Optimus- what's your history with Megatron before you guys became leaders of Megatron? I mean even further before you guys were supporting Sentinel Prime in his revolution. Did you guys have anything brotherly moments?**

Ratchet: *laughs like a maniacal villain* This human is my favorite. Just for that, if you want an apprenticeship come to me.

Me: Aww...Ratchets in love!

Ratchet: *throws a wrench at me*

Me: Asshole.

Archer: *comes back in*

Twins: *run to Archer screaming 'SAVE US!'*

Prime: Yes. Megatron and I where like brothers. We used to walk around the crystal gardens

next: Butter4evaz 

**To all the bots and Archer: How does it feel watching Katy Perry's music video E.T ft. Kanye West?**

Megatron: How does it feel like being Galvatron in Transformers 4?

Optimus Prime: My friend called you annoying and old because you are voiced by a 72 year old man.

Drift: Do you like Hello Kitty?

Sunny and Sides: Well.. When I first heard of you guys I thought you both were yaoi... So for now I'll call both of you Sunny Side Up

Bots: ... *Archer glitches*

Me: HOLY SHIT! YOU MADE ARCHER GLITCH! AND HE'S GOT THE MOST ILLOGICAL THINKING EVER!

*Screen flashes to show mega-trout*

Megatron: It was...interesting.

*screen flashes again*

Prime: ...I happen to like my voice.

Me: Peter's 72 years old?! That man's my hero!

Drift: ...Why would you ask me that? No, not really.

Twins: *whimper*

Archer: Get yer heads outa th' gutter, mechs!

from: life-luvr123

**I have a lot of questions, so please be prepared. **

**Optimus: I have a few questions for each of you, but I'll start here first. First of all, are you a high grade lightweight? I don't know. With your demeanor, you look like you would be one since you don't seem like the person who would drink excessively. And if you lie or hide the truth, I will ask Ironhide and I'm sure he'd be glad to answer. Aaannnyyyyways... Another question. How did you feel about Michael Bay killing you in the second movie? Personally, I'd like to so some *is censored until she calms down.***  
**Ironhide: Is Hound a Wrecker? Are you? Has Chromia ever busted your aft for coming home late on a mission? **  
**Ratchet: Your art of wrenching is amazing. I will gladly teach the Twins (Skids and Mudflap) a lesson if they bother you. Before you ask, that lesson involves disembowelling them and turning their guts into an electric leg razor and them reactivating them. **  
**Bumblebee: I have no questions for you. You're just adorable and I love your character... Actually I do gave a question for you. AoE really brought this out, but I must know... Are you and Optimus part of a father-son complex? And if so, how did it all begin? **  
**And finally! Author!... Would you like to attack Sam with me? I own two swords, three softball bats, and a truck that can't transform, but it would really hurt when it runs someone over. **

Me: lot o' questions. I like this person :D

Prime: I can hold my own against high-grade.

Ironhide: Is that why you avoid it? :) No neither of us are wreckers, and Chromia has...

Ratchet: she gets an apprenticeship too.

Bee: _yes! Prime found me in an ally when I was a sparkling. My creators are missing. _

Barricade: *coughs nervously*

Me: *glares at him* 8D YES I WOULD LOVE TO! LET ME GRAB MY ECLPISE DAGGER!

All Eclipse members: Sam's gonna die.

from: Guest 

**BARRICADE! BARRICADE! BARRICADE! BARRICADE HI I WOVS U  
Ok now that that's of my chest hey bots archer, random person I don't know... Yeah I'll start with my questions**

1st off terror twins why don't u LEAVE RATCHET ALONE jeez he tries to help as many bots he can and u make his life miserable if u want to make him laugh do something else?  
2nd Ratchet what color is energon and what does it taste like ps can u make energon cookies?  
3rd Jackie can u make Barricade chibi size? Please  
4th Hound your g1 self was a nature bot does this mean he's your opposite  
5hIronhide what if I found blackmail would that make u sing and dance akon  
Ps hi mirage I'm out

**(yes I took out Prime's question until you can clarify what you mean. he's pouting about it now XD)**

Barricade: I'm glade I have a fan.

Twins: It's a moral booster. This war takes a toll on us. Sometimes people need a good laugh.

Ratchet: Compare it to Starburst. And yes.

Wheeljack: *ponder*

Barricade: NO! *throws a stuffed chibi replica of him at you*

Hound: Kinda.

Me: *shows the vid of him doing what you said last time* that's why I was gone for most of the chapter!

Mirage: Ciao, mia signora (_Hello, my lady_) [If you're a guy I will change it right away... sorry o-o"]

last is from: janamaria. church.1 

**Where are skidds and mudflap? **  
**Optimus : what did you do with the seed? Did you find the creators? What did you do to them? **  
**Optimus : is bee really ur son? **  
**Autobots : how did you feel about bee being in command during optimus' absence? **

_**(These answers are just my speculation or made up due to the absence of the 5 movie)**_

Prime: They where killed by Sentinel (Thank you Galem for correcting me ^.^")... The seed is hidden in a place only the Eclipse know of.

Archer: No. Ah will not tell ya where.

Prime: I know. The 'creators' are now sealed in a containment chamber that I believe The author made and she is enjoying torturing them o-o

Me: DAMN RIGHT! IT'S FUN!

Prime: No, Bee is not my creation.

Bots: Bee's in charge? I thought it was Prowl. He's SiC!

* * *

After all the questions where answered all but Prime and Barricade left.

"Barricade," Prime looked at him before the mustang could escape, "What was that about when we answered life-luvr123's question?"

"Prime, It's a private issue." With That Barricade left with the Prime staring after him.

* * *

, tt


	8. Snippit

**A/N: hey sorry guys, I might not update for a LONG time. I left my laptop at my Grandparents house (2-3 hours away) and my bro always hogs this one. Sorry :( But I'll give you a little snippet I thought of whilst eating Oreos!**

* * *

Nightwatch just stared.

Illusion. Upside down. Painted pink?

"Night," Illusion pleaded, "help..."

Nightwatch pinched the bridge of his nose, "Mech, what did you do THIS time?"

"well..." The red mech trailed off

* * *

'This is gonna be great!' Illusion smiled, 'Chief won't know what hit 'em!'

* * *

While Illusion was rigging the door, Tripwire pressed record on the cams, 'Blackmail b*tch' he chuckled darkly

Lowtone just edged away from him.

* * *

Archer woke up and stretched like a cyber-cat, then paused. Flicking his doorwings he rolled his optics in a 'Are you f*cking KIDDING me?' way

Yawning, the youngest member of The Eclipse picked up a dagger from his desk and threw it out the door.

Neon pink, green, and purple paint fell down.

'That little sh*t'

* * *

"That's how I got here. Help a bro out?" Illusion pleaded.

Nightwatch walked over to the energon dispenser, "Frag that! I am NOT going to piss off my nephew. He can be scarier that his carrier!"

With that, Nightwatch left the other mech dangling upside down from the ceiling.

* * *

**That's all. Sorry about that. btw Nightwatch is Barricade and Illusion is Mirage. They are part of my OC group. I just own the code names and the other characters. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey guys, if you see any mistakes I'm writing this on my Iphone. **

**Archer: Miss meh? **

**From Life-Luvr123 **

**Author, you are now my favorite. I'll ready the engine, and wait for you. Sam, you better run. **

**Jazz, dude, please stop scaring my new murder Sam buddy. Please? **

**Barricade: Since when are you a good guy? Last I saw you, you were destroyed by Bumblebee(epic opening fight for ya Bee, by the way) and now you're suddenly a good guy? **

**Ironhide: Why did Bay choose you to die in the third film? Why? **

**Optimus: Who do you prefer protecting? Sam or Cade? And you do realize you went against your rule and slaughtered a human, right? And you do realize I love you for it? (You're my favorite)**

**Archer: No questions for you. Just a note of appreciation. **

**Barricade: well... I'm a double agent for the Eclipse, why else would I have not gone into battle at Mission City? **

**Ironhide: The script writers must believe that killing off loved bots will attract attention. **

**Archer: I' did, but nah th' good kind. **

**Prime: I'm not the one that protects Barricade, Archer does. Yes I realize I killed that human, but I was saving the life of a man with a good spark. **

**Archer: Damn right. If anyone hurts Uncle Cade I'll slit there throats. **

**Wheeljack: OH SHIT ACCENT GONE! HE PISSESD! *runs out of room* **

**Next: Galem **

***shoves Saber into closet* Sweet Primus, I never thought I'd get my computer back. **

**Hey Optimus? Umm, sorry if you got a bit nervous about the whole 'will you be my dad' thing back there. Someone managed to get into my account. *glares at closet* **

**Anyway, it have a favor to ask of you: could you pllleeeeaaaassssseee tell my dad that we are not an item?! He honestly thinks we're dating!**

**Yo Sideswipe! In answer to your question in ch.5, yes the prank is totally for Hatchet. We can even use it on Ironhide if you want. And don't worry, I'll protect you and Sunny from Ratchet and Gamer. *evil smirk***

**Drift, exactly how good of a swordsman are you? I'm sure my brother would love to train with you sometime.**

**Bumblebee, you've been on Earth for several years now, got a favorite place to just hang out?**

**Prime: Um... sire of Galem, I am in NO relationship with your creation. **

**Sideswipe: Considering how we now have Archer, lets save the prank for a con. :D **

**Drift: I am a samurai. Of course my swordsmanship is good. **

**Next: AsianAnimeGamer **

**Let me check my photos for any pranks/ torture methods...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**FOUND ONE!**

***goes on to paint the twins with Justin Bieber posters, Hot pink paint, hello kitty sticker, and exaggerated kiss marks.**

**Jazz- many people ship you and Prowl together. **

**How do you feel about that?**

**Optimus- *hands you several pads of sticky notes* Make good use of this by sticking it on Megatron when he's asleep. And be sure to cover everywhere. EVERYWHERE.**

**Bumblebee- *hands you rainbow paints to put in someone's windshield wipers* put them in their wipers before it's about to rain so you have the best effect. Use this wisely young one.**

***disappears like Jazz* **

**Jazz: *appears* Wha' makes ya think i's a lie? *disappears* **

**Archer: ...*walks to his room* **

**Me: That was an ass-hole move there Jazz. **

**Bee and Prime: *stare blankly at gifts* **

**Next: Butter4Evaz **

**Bumblebee: If you ever have a girlfriend will you call her Honeybee? **

**Samantha: It doesn't look like LadiesMan is a typo...**

**Knockout: Do you know you were actually supposed to be gay in Transformers Prime?**

**Ironhide: Are you ever offended when people call you 'Hide.. Don't you notice Hide also means buttocks for some reason -_-**

**Bee: good idea. **

**Sam: IT WAS! **

**Archer: * from his room* SHUT THE F UP SAM! **

* * *

**Knockout: *sneezes* Someone knows a secret about me **

* * *

**Ironhide: You're kidding, right? **

**Next: Guest **

**Me hugging cade yes thats what i named the chibi he threw at me **

**Now tell prime to stop pouting and ill explain the question, ok so i was on diviantart looking at transformers pic when i saw this pic of ratchet he had wolverines claws (THAT WAS KICK AFT) that same person had had another pic but this time it was prime but with captain america's shield then i though which avenger could be the counterparts for the autobots prime would be captain american cuz there the boss arcee can be black widow and so on with the first five bots then i asked why **

**2 Wheeljack in Dark of the moon ur character look like einstein why?**

**3 BARRICADE CAN WE GO OUT PLEASE?**

**4 Ratchet ever since i saw AOE I became very protective of u is that good or bad?**

**5 Ironhide why didnt u come out in transformer Prime? ps for some reason i really want to embarrass u {evil laugh}**

**6 hey jazz besides English music do u listen to other foreign songs**

**7 Drift do u read any anime?**

**8 hey bee can i start calling u kid?**

**9 To answer Archer question Yes im a girl ps Tell mirage to keep his chin up im adios **

**Prime: I see. No idea. **

**Wheeljack: That was not me, that was Que, my second cousin. **

**Ratchet: You had a cousin? **

**Barricade: No. You can have this. *gives one of his Eclipse daggers* Just leave me bee T~T **

**Ratchet: I'm fine with it. I want to kill whoever had that idea. **

**Ironhide: that Bulkhead guy was supposed to be me, but the 3rd movie had already come out and they didn't want to confuse people. **

**Jazz: *whispers yea* **

**Barricade: Jazz, stop tormenting Archer. **

**Jazz: *poofs away* **

**Drift: Of course. **

**Bee: If you're older than me. **

**Next: Ur so happy ( not falling for the trick) **

**Optimus Prime: How is it like sacfrificing yourself in the last episode of Transformers Prime?**

**The bots: How did you react when Sams parents told him about his happy time?**

**Brains: Did the zombies eat your Brains?**

**Megatron: Hello Megatron in Pokemon Emerald I named my Minum after you.. and its a girl**

**Prime: To put it in human words; It sucked. **

**Bots: * laugh crazily* **

*** screen goes fuzzy* **

**Megatron: At least it wasn't a fairy type.**

***screen goes back to bots* **

**Me: Mega-trout plays pokemon? **

**Next: Guest (2?) **

**Okay holy shit I have a bunch first of questions to ask**

**Crosshairs, can I learn how to be as good of a shot and how did you get the cape thingy you remind me of Edward kenway if you know who he is.**

**Ratchet I already have a plan on how to prank the twins. Pour peanut butter into their energom and place scraplets under their pillows mwahahah :D**

**OP mah mech hows ya doin? Wait are the creators the quintisons? **

**Bee why dafaq are u so cute and badass while riding A Dino **

**Crosshairs: It depends if you have the motivation, and who? **

**Ratchet: :3 *plotting face* **

**Prime: ... * glances to me where I hold an axe. * C-can't say. **

**Bee: * blushing***


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hi! Me again on my iPhone at 9:03 pm! **

**Archer: Suprisin'ly she ain't tired. **

**Me: ON WARDS MY CYNER-SQUIRRELS! **

**From Galem (chap 8)**

**Tehe! Nice one Archer! Poor Illusion but it served him right. **

**Are Tripwire and Lowtone more of your OCs? Their names are cool.**

**Me: Yesh, Lowton and Tripwire are two of my OCs **

**From: roserain1998 **

**Okay I have a question Ratchet why don't you ever prank the terror twins back like turn them into to a toasters or something and can you teach me the way of the wrench? And a question for the others why can't ever dodge the wrench mean there has to be time where you see it coming or you to terrified to do so or your to slow?**

**Ratchet: I'be turned the twins into femmes before, and yes. I need all the support I can get. **

**Prime: Very few of us can doge his wrenches. Sometimes we are also frozen in fear. **

**From: SunstreakersSquishy2.0 **

**HA HA HA funny! Keep it up. More pranks with Sunny and Sides, But tell Sunstreaker that I called him Sunny!**

**Me: Aw shucks! I'll keep it coming! **

**Sunstreaker: DON'T CALL ME THAT! **

**Bestowed by: Galem ( on chap 9)**

***gives a thumbs up* sure thing Sides! :D**

**Yo Jazzy! Okay first off, I just want to say that you are an awesome mech and you always make my day.**

**Oh yeah, I was wondering, what did you use to do before the war and what is your favorite song?**

**Drift, I couldn't help noticing you seemed a bit nervous when you first met Grimlock. Were you really that scared or was I seeing things?**

**Bots, have any of you guys ever played WFC or FOC( War for Cybertron or Fall of Cybertron) games? And if so, what did you think of it? **

**Me: * Takes Archer to go shoot Megatron holograms* **

**Barricade: Jazz was a singer before the war I believe. **

**Jazz: *being the aft-hole he is appears from nowhere* Correct! Also, kinda tough ya say. *poof* **

***in the background* BAM! **

**Bots: O~e **

**Drift: Grimlock's a giant T-Rex, of course I was was scared sh*tless! **

**Archer: * comes out of his room* Ah have. I' was fun.**

**Pondered by: Guest 1 ( Ima call you banana, is that ok? **

**Hello bots I'm back guest (now I'm guest 1?) anyway no barricade I will not leave u alone n.n U R MINE PS thankS for the dagger.**

**Prime if u weren't a semi what other vehicle could u fit into?**

**Jack ever thought of working with the mythbusters crew ( if u don't know what that is ask Archer or look it up in google)**

**Bee I'm still calling u a kid cuzz your the youngest**

**Drift is there any other technique that u know besides swordsman**

**Hide do u ever try to relax by not just shooting ur cannons**

**Ratchet what's the worst prank the twins have ever pulled on u**

**BARRICADE BE AFRAID FOR I AM COMING FOR U AND MAKING U MY PET MAKING A PROOF CYBERTRONIAN CELL PS WATCH OUT FOR THE ENERGON U DRINK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA **

**Me: 'Cade, you're doomed. **

**Barricade: F*ck! I guess you're welcome... **

**Prime: ...Maybe a firetruck? **

**Me: XD I can see it. You look stupid **

**Wheeljack: I FRAGGING LOVE MYTHBUSTERS! But we're supposed to keep out existence a secret, so no. T~T **

**Bee: *sighs* **

**Drift: Yes. Martial arts, my friend. **

**Ironhide: I relax... **

**Ratchet: Being glued to the floor in the middle of the rec. room. **

**Barricade: I'm so dead. **

**Birthed from the brain of: Guest 2 ( I shall call you apple) **

**Okay sorry for the confusion guys but one more question for the bots **

**What kind of weapons do you guys prefer and **

**think anyone would ride a cybertronian brontosaurus? **

**hey archer what's the stupidest thing you have ever done?**

**Prime: Please clarify on who you want to learn what weapons they prefer. And yes, Sludge is a sorapod.**

**Me: Prime, your sentence just confused me. ( I don't even know XD Im tired.) **

**Archer: Th' most stupid thing Ah've ever done... Tha' would be 4 deca-vorons ago. Ah left mah carriers side fer one klick, then Ah was... **

**Me: you made him depressed... *hugs Archer***

**That's all for now I think...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hey peoples! **

**Archer: School is startin' fer th' Author so ya might get slower updates. **

**Me: And my laptop is still at my grandparents :( **

**Plucked from the mind of: Mango (Guest 1) **

**Hey guys archer if your going to call me by a fruit could it be mango mangos taste much better alright so let's start**

**Prime why r u so modest I mean I know u stand for freedom and justice but don't u have a dark side or ever been tempted to do something bad ps killing that human in AOE doesn't count he deserves it.**

**Jackie can u make a machine to make horror icons come to life**

**Bee were u jealous when u saw stinger and u knew u couldn't win him in a race or hurt him cuz u guys would get destroyed XD -watermelon **

**Drift can u really drift with ur alt mode is ur engine built for it cuz when I saw u driving it looked like all u could do was drag with bearly any horsepower D: -watermelon mangos cousin who tastes better **

**Ironhide in chap 10 u answered relax but I wanted to know in doing what read hear music clean cannons like your hobby.**

**Hound why are u a garbage truck do ur guns suck that bad that u consider them garbage- watermelon **

**Crosshairs how do u say ur name can u put it into syllable for me and why do u copy heroes that are humans don't u have a style of ur own p.s. Ask sunny for style advice u need help -watermelon **

**Hey prime what grinds ur gears and can u ask grimlock how does he pleasure himself with tiny hands can he even reach below the belt-watermelon**

**Ratchet u can tell the bots that watermelon pissed of that they could get revenge on him I'll help as we'll**

**Archer which bot do u tend to hang out with the most**

**LAST BUT NOT LEAST BARRICADE THE CELL IS STILL BEING MADE SOON MY PRECIOUS U WILL BE MINE LIKE WOLVERINE MY FERAL MUTANT(commence evil laugh) **

**I'm sorry for watermelons questions he likes to be an aft sometimes an evil aft I didn't mean to make it really long bye bots **

**Prime: Everyone has a dark side, the matrix helps me forgive. **

**Archer: Frag tha'. **

**Wheeljack: *ponders* **

**Ratchet: *throws wrench at him* NO! BAD WHEELJACK! **

**Bee: *pouts* **

**Drift: That hurts... and yes. **

**Ironhide: Cleaning my cannons does help me relax, sometimes I just sit in the rec-room and chat with Ratchet. We are old friends after all. **

**Hound: I'm actually a Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle. Basically a big tank. **

**Crosshairs: cross-hairs. And Sunshine did help. It's also part of my transformation. **

**Prime: What upsets me is when something happens to the humans or the Autobots. **

**Archer: XD WTF? Tha' is hilarious! **

**Prime: e.0 *glitches* **

**Ratchet: *plots murder of Bay* **

**Archer: Hmm... prob'ly Uncle Cade. **

**Barricade: 0-0 **

**Me: It's okay, I like long ones, but people please wait for the SUPER long ones until I get Datafang (My laptop) back. I'm sorry guys, but my fingers hurt and this is the last day before school starts, I will get the others later . **


	12. Chapter 12

p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"OMG GUYS I'M SORRY! I HAVE NO EXCUSE… but its worth a shot. My grandma is over, Homecoming B.S. (dance, parade, etc.) and I can't find Datafang. My life-givers hid him. I'll try to answer some of them. Please remember I don't own Transformers (If I did Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet would be alive. Along with Sunstreaker.) and when I answer It's from the knowledge I have from the comics, G1/G2 show, and some of the movies. Also guys,there are so many questions that I'm gonna have to ask you to just pm me your questions.../span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium;" /  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold;"Autobot Chromia:/span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-size: 10pt; background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold;"To the author(s) of this questionnaire./span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-size: 10pt; background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold;"Hello, I am quite a fan of your episodes/movies (excluding Beast Wars. It doesn't even make logical sense)/span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-size: 10pt; background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold;"Firstly, I would like to ask if there is a Prowl somewhere in your Bay-verse here./span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-size: 10pt; background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold;"Secondly, I would like to ask why Sentinel Prime not only sounded like Spock, he quoted him. Is there some kind of cosmic coincidence, or was Spock reincarnated as Sentinel, or are Autobots fans of Star Trek?/span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-size: 10pt; background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold;"If Autobots are fans of Star Trek I would like to ask all the Autobots and Archer who their favorite characters are and who they think others are most like./span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-size: 10pt; background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold;"I think you all for your time in reading this sesquipedalian message, and I wish you all the best in the War./span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-size: 10pt; background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold;"'Til all are one./span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-size: 10pt; background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Me: OMG OMG OMG!/span/p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-size: 10pt; background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Archer: O-O *uses sleeping gas on me* Sorry, she's jus' excited someone She 'mires asked 'er somethin'./span/p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-size: 10pt; background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Barricade: Yes, Prowl's on Cybertron looking for survivors./span/p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-size: 10pt; background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Me: *wakes up* SENTINEL'S AN ASS! He quoted Spock O-O. COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT!/span/p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-size: 10pt; background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Archer: Nah, Assnel jus' stole i' fr'm Star Trek. Ah, fer one, think Spocks' funny, 'n reminds meh of Prowl *sad smile*/span/p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-size: 10pt; background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Me: *pats his back.* Sadly, Most of them don't watch it./span/p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-size: 14pt; background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"satoshidragon4/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold;"Hey bots! Ok just a few things./span/p  
p style="padding: 4pt 0px 0px; widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial;"span style="background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold;"1: how do cybertronians reproduce? (Sry curious)/span/p  
p style="padding: 4pt 0px 0px; widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial;"span style="background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold;"2: NEVER LOOK UP TRANSFORMERS SLASH ON GOOGLE IF U DONT WANNA FREAK!/span/p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Me: O-O/span/p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Bots: *all faint except Archer, 'Cade, and Ratchet*/span/p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Ratchet: Well-/span/p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Me: SHUT IT RATCHET! LET ME HANDLE THIS!/span/p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Ratchet: O-O/span/p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Me: *sigh* Okay, Time for the birds and the bees talk…/span/p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Archer: *optic twitches and he walks to the training ground*/span/p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Me: Their are 4 ways./span/p  
ol class="lst-kix_he59g7api8ip-0 start" style="list-style-type: none; counter-reset: lst-ctn-kix_he59g7api8ip-0 0; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" start="1"  
li style="counter-increment: lst-ctn-kix_he59g7api8ip-0 1; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Budding. (basicly they split into two beings…)/span/li  
li style="counter-increment: lst-ctn-kix_he59g7api8ip-0 1; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Allspark/span/li  
li style="counter-increment: lst-ctn-kix_he59g7api8ip-0 1; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"...Human way *shudder*/span/li  
li style="counter-increment: lst-ctn-kix_he59g7api8ip-0 1; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"spark merge, take little spark and put it in a frame/span/li  
/ol  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Me: I HATE YOU NOW! I'm traumatized!/span/p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Archer: *sigh* Too late fer some bots, Sides was 'n th' corner fer days chantin' 'He's my brother, only my brother.'/span/p  
p style="widows: 2; line-height: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: #f9f9f9; font-family: Verdana;"Me: It took me so long to get him out of the corner.../span/p 


End file.
